POWER RANGERS: FLIGHT FORCE!
by Trollface Mastah
Summary: In this 'real' adaption of Choujin Sentai Jetman, five teens band together to battle an evil sorcerer bent on destroying their world. THE POWER IS REALLY ON!
1. Chapter 1

**I own only the made up characters in this story. Power Rangers is property of Saban and Super Sentai belongs to Toei. All rights reserved.**

Episode 1: Prepare for Takeoff, Part 1

"Oh yeah, a third strike! This must be my lucky day!" Reese Goodman exclaimed as he knocked down the bowling pins for the third time. Reese is nothing short of energetic. The 5'10 sixteen-year old is always up for anything, whether it was hanging out with his friends at the Flamingo House bowling alley or being at his sister's piano recital. Whatever the situation, Reese always has a good attitude and his red baseball cap, which he always turned backwards for good luck (so he says). "Luck has nothing to do with it," Baron Williams stated matter-of-factly. "You simply turned your wrists and rolled in the right angle. It's as simple as that." Baron may have been twenty pounds overweight, (something he's very sensitive about), but what he lacked in impressive physique, he made up for in brainpower. Baron has the IQ of 199 and it shows! Baron has won all twelve annual Coconut Valley science fairs and is often seen tutoring kids at school in his spare time. "Ah, lighten up 'Big Boned Baron'! This is a bowling alley, not a science lab!" said Ava Brasfield, as she ruffled Baron's straight, black hair, which he kept neat and clean. "Would you quit it with my hair, Ava? Great hair doesn't come easy, you know." Ava simply laughed in her usual deep and hearty laugh. Though Ava may give the impression that she is a serious individual, with her red hair cut neatly ear length and her glasses in not unlike those of Sarah Palin, nothing can be further from the truth. Ava is always joking around and trying to make her friends laugh. Though some people say she tries a little too hard, her friends would beg to differ. "Well if all of you are done messing around, I do believe it's my turn to bowl," said Parry Swanson, rising from his seat. "Go for it Parry!" cheered Reese. "Yeah, I want to see how a dwarf can roll a bowling ball," joked Ava. Parry merely rolled his eyes and picked up a ball. At first glance, Parry may seem like an easy target for bullies, with curly blond hair, his bright blue eyes, and stature of 4'9. But, his pixyish feature aside, Parry is one tough dude. Parry loves martial arts, watches boxing matches online, and practices new combat moves at the gym with Baron and Reese. In other words; Parry Swanson loves to fight! Combined with a temper as short as his height, his combative lifestyle has gotten him in and out of trouble. "Aw man! I only hit, like, three of the pins!" exclaimed Parry. "Might I suggest swinging at a 180 degree angle in order to get a spare," said Baron cheekily. Parry responded sarcastically, "I'll try to remember that!" "Hey, has anyone seen Sadie?" Reese asked, wondering where the fifth member of their little group was. Ava answered, "I just texted her a few minutes ago. She said she would come right over." Just like that, Sadie Harris walked right through the door. "Sorry I'm late guys! The traffic was terrible today! It took an hour just for my mom to get through Main Street," Sadie apologized. "Gee, we all just thought you couldn't find anything to wear," said Ava, invoking a few laughs from the others. Sadie put her hands on her hips. "Oh ha-ha, very funny," she remarked dryly. Sadie is African American, very level headed and calm and _very_ fashion forward. She is often seen at the mall, buying the latest trend in fashion, whether it's new jeans or new earrings. Her outfits change according to whatever day, year, or season it is; however, the one thing that never changes is her dark hair, which she keeps in a braided ponytail. Reese said, "We're just kidding around Sadie. Come on, Baron was just about to bring us sodas." "Wait a minute, I am?" "Dude we know you already. Since you're going to the snack bar, why not bring us back something." The five teens (including Baron) laughed heartedly, enjoy the time they spend together.

However, while the friends were having fun at the bowling alley, something sinister began to emerge from the murky depths of oblivion…..

"Alright Sam, your through over there. Now try digging over to your left," barked Frank Neal. As foreman for the construction of the Brooks Hotel, Frank was in charge of the excavation for the foundation. After 30 years of this construction business, you get used to a lot of things, Frank thought to himself. Another day, another dollar, as the old saying goes. "Hey Frank!" yelled a construction worker from a distance, disrupting Mr. Neal from his thoughts. "What is it Ken?" asked Frank grumpily. "We found something….something _really_ weird!" "Let me take a look." Frank went over and found what all the fuss was about; it was a giant lid covered in strange writing. "What is this?" Frank wondered. "It looks like humongous manhole cover." said Ken. "Should we try to open it?" asked a construction worker. "Might as well," said Frank, "No sense in halting the excavation for a sewer lid." The workers grabbed their shovels and, with some elbow grease, managed to pry open the lid. All of a sudden, what appeared to look like a giant egg emerged from the opening. "What the heck?" despaired Frank. The 'egg' then split open, revealing putrid, violet-colored goo, thick as pudding. "Aw sick! What did we just do?" Ken exclaimed. As if that weren't enough, a shadowy figure began to take form right before their very eyes. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled a freaked out foreman. And with that, the workers ran off without ever looking back. The malevolent figure finally took the shape of a man with purple skin and a purple robe. This man is in fact Ivan Ooze, an evil wizard who was imprisoned in the egg a millennium ago. "I'm free at last!" yelled an exuberant Ooze. "After so long, I'm freed from that a cursed prison! I can breathe again! I can move around! I can crush souls with an iron fist again!" The wizard stopped for rejoicing as a thought came across his mind. "Hmm, why do I feel like I'm missing something?" He thought for a moment and suddenly remembered. "Ah yes! Mordant! Where are you, swine?" A humanoid pig creature emerged from the goop. "You rang, sire?" asked Mordant as he began wiping the slime of himself. "My dear Mordant, it's time for us to begin our intergalactic conquest anew. And this pitiful planet right here is ripe for the picking!" Mordant squealed, "This place is just begging to be invaded!" Ivan Ooze snapped his fingers and hideous raven monsters known as Tenga Warriors appeared before their master. "Troops! As commander of this army, I order you to spread chaos and discord across this insignificant town! Destroy buildings and strike fear into the citizens if you must in the name of Ooze! Oh, and remember to have fun while doing it." And with that, the Tenga Warriors were off, flying straight into the heart of the city.

Meanwhile, miles away in a temple hidden from naked eyes, the sorceress known as Dulcea sensed the presence of Ivan Ooze. "Oh no! That monster, Ivan Ooze, has somehow escaped! How could this be? I was so careful!" Though Dulcea has lived for a thousand years, she retains the appearance of young woman with fire red hair and a revealing forest green bikini-like outfit. For you see, Dulcea is the guardian of Earth, ready to assemble a team of energized beings when the time is right. And the time could not have been more right, "Oh well. I cannot lament on what I should have done. I must take action now!" Dulcea entered a chamber came out with a box covered in a mystic rune. She raised the box above her head and chanted, "In the name of Earth, I summon five individuals to come forth and receive a powerful gift. May they have courage and strength as well this power to protect them from the clutches of evil. For they must become Power Rangers, defenders of good and punishers of evil." The box shined intensely until the entire room was washed in its glow. Soon, the Rangers would come forth and fulfill their destiny…..

Back at the Flamingo House, the gang was ready to call it quits. "Good game guys," said Reese as he put on his red jacket. "It would have been a better game had gotten that strike," murmured Parry. "Even then, you would've lost badly," commented Baron. As the five friends headed out the door, a strange feeling swept over them. "Oh, I'm starting feel light-headed!" That was Sadie. "Me too," said Ava. "What the heck is going on?" The teens were suddenly bathed in a dazzling light and transported to an unknown location. When the group finally regained their senses, they noticed a woman standing before them. "Um, hello?" stammered Reese. Reese did not like the idea of being whisked away to this strange woman. "I'm Reese. And this is Ava, Parry, Baron and Sadie." "Hello. I am Dulcea. Before you question me, know that I'm not going to hurt you." "W…where are we?" "I have brought you to my sacred temple. The reason: I need your assistance." "Oh brother." Dulcea continued, "Forgive me for the sudden intrusion children, but you are needed for the utmost importance. A diabolical wizard named Ivan Ooze has somehow escaped his imprisonment and is bent on creating havoc on Earth. I, guardian of Earth, I had managed to trap his malevolent influence. But now that he has escaped, I need all five of you to take on the identities of the Power Rangers. With it, you shall receive strength, speed, and control of giant mechas known as Zords." The teenagers were silent. It was Ava who spoke, "Ha ha, that was real good lady! You mind telling us another one?" "It is the truth!" Parry piped up, "Well where's the proof?" Determined, Dulcea turned around and held out a box. Inside it were strange watch-like devices. "These are the Birdonizers. To activate your Ranger power, simply call out the power of your guardian bird." Stunned and bewildered by the truth, the friends look at each other uncertainly. "Well , should we?" asked Sadie.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

**I own only the made-up characters in this story. Power Rangers is owned by Saban and Super Sentai is property of Toei. All rights reserved.**

Last time on Flight Force: Five teens are recruited by the sorceress Dulcea to combat the vile villain Ivan Ooze. But will they accept the great power and responsibility they have been offered?

Chapter 2: Prepare for Takeoff, Part 2

"I say we just leave," Ava answered. After being transported to this strange place and being offered superpowers by some insane woman, Ava was ready to go home and forget all this ever happened.

"For once, I agree with Ava. Let's get of here! Our parents are probably worried sick by now," spoke Parry. Although never one to run away from something, Parry had enough excitement for one day. 'Besides, if this chick really _is_ magic, why doesn't she fight herself?' thought Parry.

"Please, I beseech you five," pleaded Dulcea, "Ivan Ooze needs to be stopped and I am not up for the task. You need take the Birdonizers and fight this menace. Don't you care about the way Ooze is attacking your city?"

That caught the group's attention. Sadie asked, "What about our city?" "Yeah, what's Ooze doing?" pondered Baron. Dulcea motioned them towards a crystal ball, waved her hands over it, and an image appeared:

Raven-like monsters were trashing the city! They flipped over cars. They chased pedestrians. They were trying to smash into the Flamingo Alley! And amongst them was a purple colored man with face protrusions and flowing violet robe. "This city will be the first in my conquest of Earth! They can send their army, they can send their Navy, they can send their Air Force! But NOTHING will stop IVAN OOZE!" Ivan cackled as the mayhem around continued….

"Oh man," murmured Reese. "Now you understand what Ooze is truly capable of. If he is left unchecked, he will very easily enslave your world. I ask you one more time; will you take the power?" Dulcea looked at the teens pleadingly. There was silence amongst them.

Then, Reese spoke up, "Come on guys, the city needs our help! We just can't turn our backs on the whole town and say 'No skin off my back!' We need to take a stand against this slimy creep, win or lose." "But Reese…"piped up Baron. "No 'buts' Baron, it's either yes or no. Now who's with me?" Reese stuck his hand out, looking seriously at his friends.

The group was impressed and little surprised by Reese's leadership. 'I've never seen Reese so determined,' thought Sadie. "This whole Ivan Ooze deal has really gotten to him.' The teens were indecisive about their choice until Parry placed his hand atop of Reese's.

"You can count me in! This Ooze chump needs a good butt-kicking and I'm the man to give it to him!" Parry exclaimed. Baron joined in as well. "Ditto for me! Ooze needs to be taken down a notch or two!" Baron stated. Sadie placed her hand amongst the others. "I'm in. I can't stand watching those monsters wreck the city!" said Sadie. They then turned their attention towards Ava. "Come on Red," Parry said, "you know we can't go without you!" Ava thought it over for and placed her hand with her friends'. "Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She said simply.

Dulcea smiled. "Thank you all. This is the best answer you have given to me. Please, step forward and receive your Birdonizer." The group did as they were told and obtained their Morphers. Reese had the red one, Ava got the blue one, Baron had the yellow one, Sadie got the white one, and Parry had the black one.

"To activate your powers," instructed Dulcea, "call out the spirit of your guardian birds." "Guardian birds?" someone inquired, possibly Baron. "Yes, the guardian birds: red hawk, yellow owl, white swan, black vulture, and blue swallow," answered the sorcerous. "Now Power Rangers, take flight!" The Rangers called out their respective guardian birds:

"_HAWK POWER!"_

"_VULTURE__ POWER!"_

"_SWALLOW POWER!"_

"_OWL POWER!"_

"_SWAN POWER!"_

After the morphing process was complete, the teens looked at themselves in amazement. "Wow! Look at these cool costumes!" exclaimed Reese. "I've always thought I looked good in blue," Ava said admiringly. "And this energy!" Parry announced ecstatically, "I feel like I could lift a bus!" As the Rangers buzzed excitedly, Dulcea interrupted, "Rangers, if you please, there's work to be done."

"Right," Reese said, "time to get serious!" "But how will get to the city?" asked Sadie, "We must hundreds of miles away from those monsters!" "Simple, I'll just beam you right to town with my scepter,"Dulcea answered, holding her mystic staff. "Well what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Parry hollered, "Let's kick some evil butt!" "Before I teleport you all to battle," the sorcerous said, "there's one more important thing I must tell you. If the situation gets critical, use the call 'We need Jetzords' to summon your colossal assault vehicles or Zords for short. The Zords can even combine together to form the Megazord. It will abet you greatly in your struggle against Ooze."

And with that, Dulcea waved her scepter and teleported the Power Rangers to do battle with likes of Ivan Ooze. "Good luck young warriors," said Dulcea, "and Godspeed…."

Meanwhile, back at the city, Ivan Ooze was indulging in all the anarchy around him. "Ah, it's such a beautiful day to be alive," Ooze stated contently. "Especially if you're going to conquer an entire planet and enslave its inhabitants!" His right hand man, Mordant agreed, "And the best part is, there's not a single thing anyone can do about it!" Just then Ooze sensed something in the air. "What is that odious stench?" pondered the wizard. "Sorry, I had a nineteen layered burrito for lunch," Mordant said. "No, not that!" Ivan said. "It smells like…..teenagers!"

When the Rangers finally arrived, they found themselves face to face with Ooze and his monsters. "Ugh, this dude is _way _uglier in person!" the Black Ranger said. "And I can't say that his army looks any better," quipped the Blue Ranger. "What in the galaxy is this?" Ivan goggled. "A group of snot nosed kids in colorful spandex! Wait, is there a chance that a broad named Dulcea put you up to this?" The Red Ranger stepped forward confidently and spoke "That's right Ivan Ooze! We came here to stop your plans and take you down! We are the Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers, huh?" the wizard cackled at the young heroes. "I see Dulcea is still too much of a coward to face me alone. Very well then, if you five insist on playing superhero, then allow me to present you you're first task." Ivan Ooze waved his arms and expelled a wave of energies to his Tenga Warriors. The monsters began fusing and shifting into a formless blob. The blob then grew and took the form of a giant Tenga. "Good luck and good riddance to all five of you!" guffawed the sorcerer as he opened a portal to exit the scene. "Later Power Losers!" mocked Mordant, right behind Ooze.

The Rangers then looked at the tremendous monstrosity before them. "Uh-oh, we do we do now?" asked the White Ranger. Suddenly, the Yellow Ranger remembered what Dulcea said. "Reese, we need to call up our Zords for this!" said Baron. "You're right Baron!" their leader exclaimed. The heroes then let out the call:

"WE NEED JETZORDS!"

No sooner having said that, machines that resembled fighter planes with avian features flew towards them. "Success!" cheered Baron. The Rangers were beamed safely into their respective Zords. "All right! Vulturezord locked and loaded!" "Hawkzord, ready for battle!""Swanzord, flying high and ready to go!" "This Swallowzord speaking, prepare for butt whooping!" "Owlzord, fully operational!"

The Rangers flew their Zords with ease and grace, yet the towering Tenga proved to be a worthy match. Every time the Rangers shot their lasers, the monster shrugged it off. And each time they clipped the creature with the Zords' "beaks", the Tengu swatted them away like flies. This went on for quite some time, until the Power Rangers grew frustrated. "This is getting us nowhere!" cried Parry. Sadie asked, "Reese, what do we do?" Reese mentally planned out their next course and decided to take drastic measure. "Guys, we have to combine the Zords, just like Dulcea said." "Do you think it'll work?" Ava questioned. "It has to."

The Zords regrouped and began the combining formation. The Hawkzord transformed into a chest cavity for the Megazord. The Vulturezord and Swanzord formed the legs of the robot, while the Owlzord and Swallowzord became the arms. These mechanical limbs attached themselves to the torso as a metallic face emerged from the magnificent automaton, thus completing the Mega Jetzord.

The Tenga was caught off guard by the sudden emergence of the Mega Jetzord, yet the beast was intent on finishing its dastardly deed. The monster leaped at the Megazord, clawing and pecking, attempting to crush it, yet the Rangers simply used the Megazord's cybernetic strength to pry the Tenga off. The Rangers then used the Mega Jetzord to throw a seriesof mechanical blows at the monster. The Tenga Warrior tried to defend itself, but did not see the incoming kick, which connected right into the monster's belly. The monstrosity continued to withstand the furious punches and kicks, one after the other. Exhausted and humiliated, the Tenga Warrior screeched incoherently and, in one last desperate attempt, pounced on the Megazord. The Power Rangers saw the attack from a mile away and planted a robotic knee into the creature's chest, knocking the wind out of it.

Analyzing the creature's weakened state, the Rangers decided to launch the final blow. "All right guys, time to finish this guy off!" The Rangers commandeered the Mega Jetzord to pull out a golden sword. The Megazord lifted the blade in a warrior stance as the heroes shouted, "SWORD…OF…ICARUS!" The Megazord swung the blade at the vicious Tenga Warrior, causing it explode in a glorious burst of energy. The monster was defeated and the Power Rangers were victorious! "We did it!" cried the heroes from inside the Megazord. Their first mission was a success, although not everyone celebrating….

"CURSES!" growled Ivan Ooze. The wizard had seen the entire skirmish from the safety of his palace, a decrepit brain-like castle of sorts. "Those snot-nosed brats managed to take down my creation!" In all of his years of sorcery Ooze had never seen something this impossible. "Oh if Dulcea and her cronies want to fight, I'll give them a war! I'll use my dark magic even more powerful monsters! And once they're defeated, my conquest of this world will IMMENANT! Those Powder-puff Rangers don't know who their messing with." Mordant simply looked at his master and sighed, "Oh boy."

Back at Dulcea's Temple, the young Rangers gathered together, cheering and hugging, glad that they were able to hold their own against Ooze's forces. Dulcea came forward and spoke, "Calm down, young warriors. We may have been won the battle, the war has just begun. I'm sure Ivan is plotting something diabolical as we speak." Reese then said, "Yeah, but when he does come back, we'll be ready!" Dulcea smiled and joined the Rangers in celebration. Nothing will ever be the same again….and for once, it's for the better!


End file.
